All for This
by LT Shai
Summary: All Nina wanted was a tube of lipstick, but when she finds her sister at the store too,...well...lets just say, the store is in flames now. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tekken.**

**Title: All for This**

* * *

"Damn it." Nina said under her breath, throwing the empty tube in the trash. She had used up all of her lipstick. Putting a pistol in her jeans pocket, she grabbed her keys and headed out to the store, slamming the door behind her.

When she got there and entered, a sales man stopped in front of her, blocking the way.

"Hello! Would you like to buy-"

"Lipstick?"

"Uh, no. Actually-"

"Then get out of my damn way."

She pushed through him and headed towards the aisles. Looking around, she soon found the the make up aisle and quickly walked right to the rows of lipstick. _Pink?_ Hell no. _Red?_ No. _Dark red?_ No. _Pink-ish Peach? _Yes.

As soon as Nina's hand soared to the Pink-ish Peach lipstick, another hand also grabbed for it, and Nina looked up to see Anna.

"_You_." Anna said.

"Let go, bitch."

"No, you let go!"

They struggled over the tube of Pink-ish Peach lipstick, trying to get it from eachother's hands, not realizing there were hundreds of the same kind of lipstick there beside them.

Finally, the lipstick slid from both of their fingers and landed on the ground, rolling under a shelf in silence and slow-motion.

You'd think that they'd both just get another tube and leave.

Nope. Once the tube rolled under the shelf, they both stared at eachother for a second.

Then action took over.

Nina pushed Anna to the ground and reached for her pistol, when Anna got right back up and took out a grenade. Nina had her pistol pointed at her and Anna had her grenade in her hand. Customers screamed and ran towards the door in the store.

Nina laughed. "I never knew I'd have to kill you in a store."

Anna smirked. "Kill me? You've got it wrong. Say good-bye,..bitch." she threw the grenade right at Nina and Nina ran and dived, dodging the enormous explosion.

Shelves burned and toppled over another. "Ha! Missed me." Nina said, pulling the trigger of her pistol and aiming at Anna.

Anna sprinted across burned and knocked over shelves, flipping and jumping over them, making Nina miss her.

Nina raced to where Anna was heading and shot one more bullet before dropping to the ground to reload her gun.

In slow-motion, the bullet went straight towards Anna's stomach, but she flipped frontwards missing the bullet by exactly one and a half inches.

Anna hid behind a shelf and threw a grenade, which Nina was completely unaware of. It exploded a few aisles next to her.

"Damn it." she said, getting up and running down aisles when a shelf fell over the spot she just was.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Anna's evil laughter filled the now deserted building. Anna walked through the wrecked building, holding another grenade from her purse. "_Awww_! Is Nina scared of a little gernade?"

Nina stood and walked out behind a shelf, pointing her gun at Anna. "I'm never scared." She was about to pull the trigger when police sirens boomed outside. "Fuck."

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DROP ALL WEAPONS!" A police officer boomed outside.

"Gladly." Anna pulled off the caps of three last grenades and dropped them all to the ground.

"You bitch!" Nina screamed, running beside Anna and out the store. One second later, the whole building exploded. Fire swallowed it, and smoke filled the air in the blink of an eye.

Nina looked around. Anna was no where in sight. She put her pistol back in her pocket and got her keys out, heading home, ignoring the explosion.

At home, Nina threw the keys to the ground and sat on her couch, turning on the television.

"We're live, with breaking news! A store has exploded, in flames. Police did not catch the suspects, and firefighters are on their way as fast as they can to hopefully wash out the violent flames..."

Nina took out a tube of the Pink-ish Peach lipstick she'd snuck in her pocket when Anna wasn't looking. She smiled as she got up and set the tube on the bathroom sink. "And I didn't even have to pay for it."

* * *

**How did you guys like that one? R&R!**


End file.
